Alice Academy in a 'disorder'ly fashion
by Amethyst913
Summary: In this case Alice means disorder. Alice Academy- the school for kids with disorders... The troubled and the troublesome... What kind of storm will they cook up in this mad version;  Read n Review!
1. New Arrivals:

**Chapter 1.**

"**Deepest Gratitude, for flying Alice Airlines. Enjoy your stay!" announced the announcer at the airport as Mikki stepped out with her bag. She strolled bang out the exit.**

**She walked pass all the vehicles and greeting people, straight onto the main road, confused, she looked around.**

"**Eh-e-excuse me miss," said an unfamiliar and scared voice of a boy.**

"**Yes?" she responded, her big, innocent hazel eyes shinning in the afternoon sun.**

"**I was wondering are you going to the Alice Academy?" he said softly, shyly looking away from her pretty eyes to the not so pretty sidewalk and imagined it swallowing him whole.**

**Mikki narrowed her eyes and stared at the increasingly uncomfortable boy.**

"**How do you know? Are you a stalker?" she demanded to know.**

"**Uh-No! Your wrist band," he said nervously" It's the same as the one I have, that you get with the acceptance letter to the Alice Academy."**

**She looked down at the wristband which refused to come of ever since she put it on and 'Oh'ed. She saw the same band on his hand except his was black instead of white.**

"**So you're going to the Academy too! Great! Let's go together!" saying so she got to catching a cab.**

**When she caught one, both of them got in. On seeing their wrist bands the driver said, "Next stop, Alice Academy!" and drove right through central town.**

"**Wha-what's your name?" the boy said only loud enough for Mikki to hear it as a whisper.**

"**I'm Mikan Sakura, but you can call me Mikki, you?"**

"**I'm Tobita Yuu."**

"**Aww! I'm gonna call you Teddy!" she said and smiled her sunshine smile**

"**Uh- Okay…" he smiled back encouraged a little by her friendliness.**

**The cab drove through the gates of the Academy and dropped them at the front door, saying "Enjoy." The cab driver left.**

"**He didn't even take his fare…" Mikki said worried.**

"**Don't worry, students of the Academy do not have to pay for this service, it's a privilege for them to drive you here." Said the hollow voice of a guy who looked girlish- yes, girlish! He led them into the building.**

"**I'm Narumi by the way. Here, you can call all the teachers by their names, it doesn't matter…" he then blabbered on about inconsequential stuff like the architect of the building and the recent frog infestation in the swimming pool because of Mr. Jinno, his Alice (meaning disorder) being obsession with frogs.**

**He continued saying "You will go for lunch now. Give your bags to the robot house keeper and she will set your stuff in your room. Classes start tomorrow, see ya then!" Then he disappeared in the teacher's lounge.**

**The pink robot dressed as a housewife picked up the baggage and handed each of them a key card and rolled away.**

**Mikki gaped at them as they did so and Teddy imagined them eating him up. [In case you haven't realized by now, Tobita Yuu's Alice (meaning disorder) is hallucinations and since he's hungry he imagines that so is everything else.**

**They walked around following signs with arrows pointing to the 'Messy Diner' **

**As soon as they entered, all heads turned to look at the latest entries.**


	2. Natsume's Lunch:

**Chapter 2.**

**A pair of crimson eyes stared at the spaghetti, the red sauce made him think of fire…**

**He pushed the thoughts aside and picked up a fork full to his mouth and stopped half way, far off to the right the door opened. In the giant doorway he observed two figures.**

**One, of a boy who quivered under the glare of so many people and this really cute girl…**

**The brunet, with innocent hazel eyes. He looked at her top to bottom, head to toe and smirked.**

"**Dude, Natsume! What you staring at? Stop making that hunter's face. Your food is on the table, not at the door!" Kokoru cracked up after saying so.**

**The girl scanned the room intently as if looking for some one she knew.**

_**She's new, how can she meet anyone here that she knew? **_**Natsume thought.**

**Then the girl's face lit up and she grabbed the hand of the boy beside her and ran for the table.**

**Natsume felt a strange burn in his gut as if he wanted to be there instead of 'that guy' spitefully he said "That guy looks gay!"**

"**Yeah, you sure wish!" Koko said and the others laughed as Nat narrowed his eyes at them**

"**Dude! You have got to admit that he looks like he's gay- Like Narumi!" Natsume said defensively.**

"**Dude! You have got to admit that you look like you're in love- Like Romeo!" the usually quiet Kitsuna-me said as Koko laughed himself breathless.**

**Ruka couldn't help feel Kiitsuna-me was right, at the same time he didn't like 'that guy' either. "Know what," he spoke out "Natsume has a point, that guy looks like a sissy. But the girl's cute…!**

**The girl in question plopped down beside another girl with black short hair, and half shut, bored Indigo eyes.**

"**Hey Hillary!" the brunet shouted in her face, two tables away. Hillary smiled genuinely (that, for the record, has never really happened before) and was immediately enveloped in the brunet's hug.**

**Wow the brunet is very touchy-feely!**


End file.
